The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms, and, more particularly to usage of trigger actuated firearms and handguns and training devices.
A patent design for a device to aid in developing finger strength is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Des. 352,754 However this device is for a design and not for utility purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,407 issued to O. M. Beach discloses a small arms practice apparatus having the shape of a handgun and which employs three movable mechanically biased parts “to enable one to be skilled in the art of aiming and firing small arms such as revolvers and rifles.” However, this patent has limitations as will be explained hereinafter.